memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Khan Noonien Singh
Sibahl Khan Noonien Singh (1970–2285) was a genetically engineered human (known as an Augment) created on Earth. He became infamous as one of the many tyrants who terrorized humanity during the Eugenics Wars. :Note: Khan's first name, Sibahl, was given in James Blish's novelization of "Space Seed," but has never been used in any other source since. History Early Life He was born in 1970. His mother was Doctor Sarina Kaur, the director of the Chrysalis Project from its foundation until her death on May 18, 1974. ( ) Ruler of the Earth By 1992, Khan and his followers had seized control of over half the Earth. He fought with Vasily Hunyadi, the force behind the Serbian government. While a dictator, history would note Khan's empire was devoid of genocide and other such atrocities normally associate with similar forms of government. After the Eugenics Wars had been lost, Khan and his followers escaped aboard the sleeper ship [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. ( ) Exile The Botany Bay drifted in space until 2267, when Khan and his people were revived by Captain James T. Kirk and the . After an unsuccessful attempt to seize control of the Enterprise, Khan and his followers, as well as Lieutenant Marla McGivers were exiled to Ceti Alpha V. ( ) Khan, McGivers, and his crew along with the Botany Bay were then taken to Ceti Alpha V. After Kirk, Scott and their landing party finished settling them on the planet, Khan and his people started to build new world. Khan led hunting parties through the jungles on the planet ( ) Sometime after this point, Ceti Alpha VI exploded, which altered the orbit as well as the environment of Ceti Alpha V. Many of Khan's followers died in the aftermath, including his wife. Eighteen solar years later, an avenue of escape presented itself to Khan when the arrived on a survey mission. He would quickly use this opportunity to escape his prison and hijack the Reliant. He learned of Project Genesis and coveted the Genesis Device for his own use. Whether by sub space eavesdropping (as he did later at Regula I) or through the library computer; Khan also learned about Klingon ideals, such as revenge. He also used this time to wreak that vengeance against James T. Kirk (now an admiral). His attempts would fail and Khan would be killed in the Mutara Nebula. Khan, afterwards, activated the Genesis Device as a last act of revenge against Kirk, in the hope that he would destroy his hated enemy along with himself. ( ) Legacy In 2254, Spock compared the impact of the pre-reformation Vulcans of the Last-of-all-Cities returning to Vulcan to that of Humans finding a lost colony of Khan's Augment warriors. Little did Spock know he would participate in just such a discovery in 2267. ( }}; ) Khan's actions led to genetic engineering being banned on Earth and within the Federation. In 2373, Admiral Bennett described Julian Bashir as being a positive aspect of genetic engineering, but warned that "for every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings". ( ) Bashir often thought of Bennett's words whenever someone mentioned his genetically enhanced nature, such as Elim Garak did in 2374. ( ) The Section 31 Doctor Ethan Locken was a great admirer of Khan and planned a New Federation based on his ideals. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which the Augments won the Eugenics Wars, Khan became the ruler of a genetically engineered Human race called the Children of Khan who sought to conquer all of known space. His followers managed to conquer the planet and Khan himself was noted to have finished his conquest of the United States by arriving in Washington, DC in order to accept the President's surrender. His actions led to the Great Ascension of Humanity and he led his people as the First Khan, the Eternal Master and the First Lord of Mankind. Through his actions, he managed to lead his people against numerous alien races and conquered them such as the Andorians, who knelt in servitude before him. His empire, the Khanate of Earth, later came under attack from the Romulan Star Empire during the Earth-Romulan War. At some point, he was noted as having seduced and killed a Romulan commander after which he stole a cloaking device from the Star Empire. It was noted that he died as an elderly statesman after living for over two centuries and had a grandchild who continued to lead the Augment empire. Through his leadership, he became a well respected leader of his people and revered by them for centuries. Before his death in 2172 at the age of 213, he was also involved in a program that led to his intelligence and memories being implanted into a computer. With the development of holotechnology, this intelligence was capable of manifesting the appearance of Singh in various points of his life. The program was highly sophisticated as it required three times the processing power of a normal holoprogram. This created a potent counsel which only high ranking Princeps were capable of accessing and thus gained a measure of Khan's wisdom as he advised these younger Augments on their role in the future of their race. By 2376, his grandson Tiberius Sejanus Singh reigned as the Khan Imperator of the Khanate of Earth. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) According to a USA Today newspaper article, United States of America President Bill Clinton surrendered his nation to Khan Noonien Singh. ( ) :''There is a difference in publishing dates of the RPG and the "Seeds of Dissent" story. It is unclear if these might be considered the same timeline or different ones. External link * humans category:augments category:1970 births category:2285 deaths